


Чудесные наблюдения

by Luchiana



Series: Есть место чудесам [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Иногда Баки достаточно просто смотреть.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Есть место чудесам [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920613
Kudos: 8





	Чудесные наблюдения

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: отвратительный

Наверняка многие, узнав об этом его маленьком фетише, сочли бы его отвратительным. Сам же Баки считал, что на свете нет ничего прекраснее.

Белый шёлк блузки собирался складками, обнажая белую, почти прозрачную кожу под смуглыми руками. Припухшие от поцелуев губы влажно блестели в жёлтом электрическом свете. Спутанные золотистые волосы с тонким проблеском серебра колыхались волнами от каждого движения.

Баки не мог оторвать взгляда, даже не мигал, боясь упустить хоть одну деталь.

Мускулистые руки, сильные и твёрдые на вид, невероятно бережно обнимали и ласкали хрупкое, нежное тело. Легчайшими касаниями порхали пальцы по налитой округлой груди с торчащими сосками, раскрасневшимся щекам и вздрагивающему животу.

Комнату наполняли тихие вздохи, протяжные стоны, шелест ткани, едва слышный скрип кровати. Ноздри щекотал пряный, дурманящий запах пота и секса.

В иные дни зрелище занимающихся любовью Тони и Пеппер сводило Баки с ума настолько, что он не выдерживал и присоединялся, зная, что его примут с распростёртыми объятиями и утопят в страсти.

Но иногда он просто любовался ими, как самым совершенным произведением искусства. И наслаждение становилось только острее от мысли, что доступно оно ему одному.

Тони и Пеппер занимались любовью так упоительно, будто в целом мире больше ничего и никого, кроме них, не существовало.

И в то же время Баки знал наверняка: они и сами наслаждаются тем, что он на них смотрит. Это для него так картинно запрокидывает голову Пеппер, прогибаясь в пояснице. Это для него Тони так дразняще очерчивает пальцами соблазнительные контуры и двигается так плавно.

Они играли в эту игру втроём, и некому было их судить.

Неважно, что его сочли бы отвратительным посторонние люди. Главное то, как улыбались ему двое самых дорогих — в миг, следующий сразу за нахлынувшим экстазом.

И он счастливо улыбался им в ответ.


End file.
